Vasco
Euntae Lee ''(이은태 Lee Eun Tae),' also known as Vasco, is a supporting character of Lookism. He is a student in the architecture department at J High School and the leader of the Burn Knuckles. Background When Euntae was a young child, he was good friends with Park Bum Jae and they often played together with their Hero Man figures. While Bum Jae acted more like how a normal child usually acts, Euntae was more inquisitive and curious than a normal child. He would question Bum Jae about how Hero Man would use his role as a superhero for his actions and Bum Jae would often hit him, slightly irritated by all these questions instead of playing like a normal child. Despite that, Euntae and Bum Jae developed a close bond of friendship in their childhood and Euntae's mother would often give Bum Jae snacks to thank him for being Euntae's only friend. They soon reached middle school and Euntae's closest friend, Bum Jae, mingled with three other students in the class. Bum Jae and Euntae met three bullies who were going to have Bum Jae smoke with them, but Euntae told them not to since smoking 'is for losers'. This greatly insulted and embarrassed the three bullies and they tortured Euntae repeatedly. Afterwards, Euntae disappeared from school and Bum Jae was forced to bring him back. Bum Jae saw all of the crude tattoos and wounds Euntae had received from the bullies and they went to school to stand up for themselves. The bullies overpowered them, but Joon Goo came and brutally beat the bullies, inspiring Euntae to become stronger. Appearance Euntae is a very well-built man, having toned muscles and a strong physique. He has tattoos on some parts of his chest and on his arms, to cover up the vulgar tattoos bullies carved into him while in middle school. Euntae has fair skin. He has a slender face and jet-black hair. He parts his fringe in the center. Euntae has dark, almond eyes with thin eyebrows. He has facial hair above his lips and a thin tuft of facial hair on his chin. When he was younger, Euntae was a petite child with wider eyes and a less narrow chin. Even though he still had the same hairstyle and eyebrows, his features seemed much different from his current appearance. When Euntae was in middle school, he grew taller and looked more attenuated than when he was a young child. His eyes grew narrower and his cheeks also grew more narrow. After getting bullied by three seniors, Euntae had bloody, vulgar tattoos scribbled all over his body. After the Hostel Prologue Vasco is seen with a new style where his hair has gotten much more slicked back and his facial hair more abundant. He also now sports a new orange jumpsuit with the Burn Knuckles emblem on his back and a white and black jacket with the Burn Knuckle emblem on both shoulders and pecs with the same bird tattoo that Vasco had on the left chest area. Sometimes while in a fight Vasco will wear a red Mongkol to honor his master Brendak at first wearing the red one but later getting the golden one as a testament to his skills. Personality Even being stated by Bum Jae, Euntae is known to have a unique personality, compared to others. Although he appears to look scary and menacing, Euntae is actually very pure-hearted and innocent. He cares deeply for those who get treated in an ill manner in society and risks his own life to protect them. Euntae believes that everyone should be treated fairly and the views of respect they achieve should be based on their actions, not on their looks. Euntae is also a strong-willed person, not afraid to keep trying his best to achieve his goals. While he is a strong-minded and headstrong person, Euntae is surprisingly very sensitive and delicate whenever he is emotionally upset. Some examples are when he starts crying when girls bought other male students at the Auction but didn't want to buy him because they thought he looked too fearsome. Another moment when Euntae starts crying was when he said that people took him for a fool. Euntae is quite compassionate and appreciates the special bonds he has with his friends, especially Bum Jae. Euntae also wants to help the less appreciated people in society become stronger so that they can defeat those who torment and oppress them. Vasco seems to have a strong respect for teachers and higher authorities in general given as unlike other "bad guys" he meets he does look to Goo for his assistance in getting stronger. He also has respect for the mama bear that raised him in one Night arc and even says that he can't ever lose in respect to his master Brendak. Fighting Prowess After completing 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups,100 squats and 10km running every day for 2 years Vasco is one of the strongest characters in the entire series. Many of the delinquents of middle school who dared challenge him were taken down and absorbed into the Burn Knuckles from a single shoulder grab. Vasco's strength has been so overpowering to many that he has shown in numerous fights to simply take them out in a single move and even lift people up with a single hand. And while Vasco was unable to match with Daniel's new body he was able to compete with him when he was drunk. Vasco is also incredibly fast as during the live streaming arc and Fake Bank account arc he is seen covering vast distances very easily. When he met up with Joon Goo once again and after doubling his already insane workout Vasco got progressively stronger. He lifted Logan Lee with one of his legs, bent steel bars in the Picnic arc and break bones casually. After his training from Brekdak, Vasco has some training in Muay Thai but is only a beginner. Finally, Vasco is known for his indomitable will power and endurance. He is willing to go through immense physical pain and never give in or surrender. His aura in fact as been noted to be terrifying to even gangsters. After training with Brendak and the bears for a short time Vasco's strength and endurance grew unto unbelievable levels, as he still managed to attack after getting his legs crushed by Vin jin. Given his golden Mongkol it is implied that he has mastered his Muay Thai training and from living in the wilderness with his bear /master he managed to unlock a new technique called the DeathBlow; a powerful punch that can send people flying. Plot Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady Mijin and Jin Sung bump into Bum Jae and Euntae at school in the evening when Mijin goes to retrieve her forgotten cell phone. Euntae clings to Bum Jae's back, shivering in fear. It turns out that Euntae and Bum Jae are there because Euntae wants the Ghost Lady to grant him a wish so that people will stop saying he's stupid. Jin Sung, trying to act cool despite his obvious fear, laughs at Euntae's superstitious ideas, making fun of Euntae, saying that ghosts don't actually exist. Bum Jae tells him that, if he isn't afraid, he should go and sign his name on the glass frame around the portrait. At the classroom, Bum Jae is incredulous that Jin Sung had actually signed his name on the portrait. He wants to go check it out immediately with Euntae, but, Euntae, frightened, tells him to go tomorrow instead. The next morning, Vasco, Bum Jae, Jin Sung, Mijin, and Hyung Suk go to the storage room to see the signature. When they get there, they realize that Jin Sung's signature isn't on the glass frame outside the portrait, but on the windowpane, and Vasco is seen shocked as Jin Sung faints and wets his pants. Burn Knuckles Euntae Lee is the leader of the Burn Knuckles. The Burn Knuckles was organized by a group of people who were deeply impressed by Vasco. The Burn Knuckles was created to protect. Its members had joined the group voluntarily because they wanted to follow Vasco, and therefore they are extremely loyal to him. They are so loyal that they absolutely do not fight back - only defend themselves - until Vasco commands them to do so. This makes them stand apart from other gangs or clubs. They are also very powerful as they are mainly made up of delinquents from various middle schools of the district. They've given themselves a name and therefore the Big Four Crews have heard of them. Kim Kimyeong, leader of the Big Deal, commented that the Burn Knuckles were "surprisingly well known". Their fame rose even higher when Vasco single handedly defeated nearly all of the God Dogs and Jin Jang. They are currently the ones who control the Central Seoul. Relationships Park Bum Jae Bum Jae is his best and most trusted friend. Bum Jae helped Euntae get over his fear of needles, by getting tattoos together, and even has a tattoo of his hero-man E.T. (Euntae). The duo is very close with each other and they often work out together. Bum Jae seems to be a bit protective over Euntae, to the point of installing a lover app to track him and making sure that he does not get hurt or get into a big mess. The reason Bum Jae is so protective over Euntae maybe because he felt that he could never make up for the time he ditched Euntae back in middle school. However, this is not confirmed. Euntae often asks for his advice either about the Burn Knuckles and even his personal life. Bum Jae is also vice-leader of Burn Knuckles, which shows how much Euntae trusts him. The duo are extremely close and their friendship is admired by many people. Joon Goo In the Lee Euntae Arc, when Euntae was being bullied, another boy who was getting bullied was a relative of Joon Goo and paid him to beat up the bullies. When Joon Goo arrives, he sees how much the bullies had hurt Euntae and says that this time will be free because, with an obvious victim, Joon Goo can do whatever he wants to them. Euntae asks Joon Goo how he can get stronger, whose advise was to do one hundred push ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and a 10 km run each day. This seems to be a reference One Punch Man, Episode 3. Park Hyung Suk Euntae first meet Hyung Suk when being harassed during work. When they met again at school Euntae didn't like him at first. Later on, they became closer friends. Duke Pyeon Euntae sees himself in Duke as they were both bullied viciously in their youth. Vasco tries to protect Duke from bullies, and he is the reason Vasco hates Vin Jin. Quotes * "Effort will not betray you. Give it your all and your body will not betray you."''https://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lookism/ep-51/viewer?title_no=1049&episode_no=51 * ''"If you cower, suffer and cry out they feel superior. They bully to show off in front of others. If I do as they want me to, that means I lose. I dont wanna lose."''https://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lookism/ep-54/viewer?title_no=1049&episode_no=54 * ''"In order not to give in to anyone, I will overcome this."''https://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lookism/ep-56/viewer?title_no=1049&episode_no=56 Trivialities *Euntae is modeled after Bill Stax. a South Korean rapper. *Euntae loves dogs, especially Golden Retrievers. ** When Daniel Park was taking care of Inu, he really wanted to see her and was excited to see the puppies, he never knew Jay Hong was actually taking care of them. *There are at least 5 particular panels that are humorously repeated in which Euntae is shown with a tear streaming down his face with Bum Jae witnessing this and thinking to himself, "Vasco..." *There are a lot of references to ''One Punch Man concerning Vasco **When Euntae asks Joon Goo how he can get stronger, Joon Goo's advice to Vasco is to do one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit ups, one hundred squats, and a 10 km run each day. This seems to be a reference One Punch Man, Episode 3. **Moreover, in the Lee Euntae arc, Bum Jae gets angry at the bullies when he sees them after they'd grown up, saying that, because of them, he'd had to train so hard with Vasco he'd almost gotten bald, which is also a Saitama reference. **Another reference is in Chapter 112, when Vasco tells Hyung Suk to go on a diet, and Hyung Suk is given a banana to eat in the morning, which also seems to reference the diet Saitama talks about in Episode 3. Gallery Large.jpg 46.jpg Vasco.jpeg Vasco.jpg va1.jpg '''LINE Stickers File:Vasco_line_sticker.gif Links and references Category:Character Category:Male